Dancing in the moonlight
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Kai hated working in a restaurant, especially during the night shift until he was offered an irresistible dessert.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dancing in the moonlight.  
Summary: Kai hated working in a restaurant, especially during the night shift - until he was offered an irresistible dessert.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Onesided: Miguel/Tyson  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yeah, I know. I promised kai-luver-666 and DarkAngelBrooklynKingston a Miguel/Kai oneshot, but I think this will at least be a two or three-shot now. I also know that I promised this a few days ago, but reality got in the way and I got sick because of it. God damn cold! So I ask that you please bear with me as my mind is as fuzzy as a toilet wall in a service station wash room.

I might, pft who I am kidding? I will do a lemon oneshot later. Maybe after I finish at least one of my current fics or when I get over this cold. Well, either way, I hope you enjoy this rather short series of my all time favorite couple.

… … … … …

Kai sighs, running an irritable hand through his unique two tone blue hair. He took a deep breath and blew the bangs from his eyes.

Just how did he end up working in a trendy beachfront restaurant anyway? Oh, yeah. Tyson. Somehow Kai was convinced by Tyson and his 'followers' to take a tour through Europe, places they couldn't get to last time they were stuck here. The first part of the tour was in Spain and they just happened to come across a little sleepy, but very popular with the tourist, beachside town that also just happened to have a certain blond hair blader in it, who just happened to need a bit of help in his family restaurant. Well, since Tyson just happened to be so chartable he offered the services of G Revolution.

The stupid Git could have at least asked if that was all right with everyone else first.

But he didn't and the next thing Kai knew, he was handed an apron, a small note book and a medium size serving tray before then pushed out into a pack dinning room. Why the hell did these old manors have to have such large dinning rooms?

Kai hated restaurants and he hated them even more if he was working in them. He was seriously beginning to hate the night shifts. In fact he loathed them as the place would become hot, busy, stuffy and very loud. Turning such an old, historic place into a trendy restaurant would seem impossible to anyone else but somehow it was being pulled off, with great success.

The one good thing about night shifts though was Kai wasn't alone, Miguel, his ever so grateful boss, also worked night shifts.

He was unlike anyone Kai has seen before. He had a beautiful face, intense blue eyes, a great tan, golden blond hair and the best body anyone has ever seen. He smelled like sea salt air and sexy aftershave. His appearance would make the hardest of individuals swoon at his feet, and Kai was no exception, but he had way too much self control to throw himself at the stunning blond, unlike another person he could name.

CoughTysonCough.

The dark hair blunette would hang around Miguel like a bad smell and Kai figured the only reason Tyson offered Miguel help was so he could have the perfect excuse to hang around the blond. Miguel would regard Tyson with soft eyes and laugh quietly at the younger teens antics.

Tyson would always come in the restaurant after the night shift was over and comment on how hot and bother Kai looked. And tonight was no exception.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully, but mainly focusing his attention at Miguel. He then turns his attention to Kai. "Wow Kai, you look like crap, your face is all red and you're sweating pretty bad."

It was the same every night, Tyson would make some unwitting comment about how tired and bothered Kai looked and Miguel would immediately jump to his defense.

"I think he looks fine," Miguel said, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder. "He looks healthy and he is such a hard worker, I'm grateful that he's helping me with the night shift," he then gave Kai's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Which only made him blush further, if he blushed anymore Kai feared that his head might explode!

Immediately Tyson jumped in. "I could help with the night shift, too, you know?"

Miguel shook his head. "That's all right, you're needed during the day shift, besides," he turn to glance at Kai. "Kai and I have everything covered here."

Tyson frowns and Kai thought he might faint from all the blood rushing to his head. Outwardly he looks fine, a light flush on his cheeks, lightly damp hair clinging to his forehead, his stature strong as ever. But inwardly he felt exhausted. He felt all hot and sticky, and he was pretty sure he smelled like something dead.

Miguel on the other hand looks as perfect as ever, hardy a strand out of place, his skin glistering slightly due to a light sheen of sweat on his tanned skin, the way his muscles rippled as he lift up the chairs and places them upside down on the tables with very little effort.

Dammit, it should be illegal for anyone to be that perfect.

"Need any help, Miguel?" Tyson asks finally, hopefully.

"I said everything is fine, Tyson," Miguel replied as he went about to get another chair.

"But you shouldn't do all this by yourself," Tyson pouted.

"I already told you, I'm not by myself."

"Kai?" Tyson snorted. "He looks like he's about to drop any minute."

Kai felt his eye twitch. _I'll drop him in a minute._ He seethe to himself. He places his tray that he was carrying on the bar and went about stacking the chairs up alongside Miguel, who nodded his thanks again.

"Go to bed, Tyson," Kai said, irritation clearly shown in his voice. "It's way past your bedtime, anyway."

"You can't go ordering me around, Kai!" Tyson snaps his reply.

Kai smirks slightly to himself. He was only angry because he made fun of him in front of Miguel.

"It wasn't an order, Tyson," Miguel said calmly, before Kai had a chance to reply. "It was a suggestion, one I think you should follow, you have the morning shift, remember?"

Tyson immediately returned back to his cheerful self when Miguel turns his attention to him. He laughs and places a hand behind his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said his goodnights and left the room, almost reluctant to leave the two of them alone.

Kai inwardly sighs with relief, Tyson can be so overwhelming at times, always on about friendship and being the world champion. He probably already told Miguel about fifty times.

"I thought he would never leave," Miguel mutters softly, but loud enough for Kai to hear.

Together the two of them quickly stacked up all the chairs and Kai ventures into the back room to get a broom, but Miguel stops him.

"That can wait until morning, I'm sure Tyson won't mind."

Kai stifled a smirk. The thought of Tyson sweeping up while muttering darkly enters his mind.

"Kai?" Miguel asks, snapping Kai from his Tyson torture themed thoughts to focus his attention to the blond in front of him. "Do you mind starting work a little bit earlier tomorrow? You see there is a footy match on tomorrow night and 'the boys' want to have a footy theme function here. You don't mind, do you?"

Kai inwardly groans. The thought of a bunch of drunken yahoos yelling insults at the television in the far corner of the restaurant was not something to look forward to. If he could he'd avoid it like the plague, but once Miguel has his perfect blue eyes trained on him, looking soft as he waits for a response, how on earth could Kai possibly say no to that?

Dammit, what is with blond hair, blue eye boys and the inability to say no to them?

"Sure, I don't mind."

… … … … …

Yay, Kai is a waiter. Personally I don't think Kai would make a good waiter, he'd get fired after a short time for insulting the customers. Not that I blame him though, some customers are just such a pain in the ass that the thought of bodily harm seems like a good idea.

(Points to the second last line of the story) I have that same problem. Damn those baby blues! (stalks off ranting and raving)

Next chapter: Footy night!

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to all who reviewed! Cookies for everyone.

* * *

Kai felt his eye twitch for the umpteen time that night. Footy night was a bad as he had imagine. A bunch of grown men acting like total retards, hurling abuse at a tiny black box in the corner of the room while they chug down large portions of alcohol in one sitting.

Shaking his head in disgust, Kai can't figure out why anyone would find this sort of thing fun.

The night has startled off as usual, yet there seems to be something different about Miguel. He was acting a lot more friendlier around and towards Kai. He poured them a couple of drinks and turned on the lights and music to the outside dinning area. It was located at the back of the old building, overlooking the ocean below, giving a fantastic view of the surrounding area.

Kai couldn't quite put his finger onto why Miguel seems different, he seems to be enjoying his company and dare say, flirting with him. Maybe something Tyson said put him a good mood. Earlier that day Tyson asked to have a word with the handsome blond, what they spoke about, Kai could only speculate.

But for whatever reason he seems to be in a great mood, while Kai was a little more than hesitant, expecting the night to be louder than ever. He wasn't disappointed. But besides all the noise, the rocking music and the screaming footy fans Kai found himself actually having a little bit of fun with this group of nutcases, laughing lightly at the poor weaklings who couldn't handle their alcohol as they stumble about and one of them freaking out when he thought the floor was swaying.

Miguel rolls his eyes playfully at the drunk before him as Kai looks on also amused. "You're drunk," he said.

The drunk puffs out his chest and tries to look indignant but ends up looking like a drunk parrot. "I'm not drunk you shilly sit!" he promptly let out a large belch that could have knocked a sober person unconscious with the smell and collapses, giggling on the floor.

"All right everyone!" Miguel calls out over the noise at the end of the night. "It's closing time, take what you can and leave."

The slightly less drunk individuals picked up their fallen comrades and heads outside, bidding Miguel and Kai goodnight as they did.

As the door was locked, Kai turns around waiting for Tyson to make his usual entrance, commenting on how terrible Kai looks, and how red he was.

But, this time there was no sign of him.

"Hey, Kai," Miguel said, coming up behind the confuse blunette. "How about we sit down for a drink."

"That would be great," Kai said, subconsciously flicking his hair from his eyes.

Miguel smiles and nods. He went over to get them both a drink, before handing one to Kai and leading him outside. Kai sighs inwardly as the cool sea breeze caresses his exotically colored locks. The full moon hung above their heads, surrounded by little diamonds in dark blue velvet. He slips the apron off his hips and sit down as he noted that the music was still playing but instead of it's usual upbeat music it was replaced with a slow, soft melody. Miguel also sat down, choosing a seat undeniable close to Kai's.

"Here's to you, Kai," Miguel said lifting up his glass. "And all your help, I really appreciate it."

Kai found himself smiling softly in embarrassment and lifts his glass up to Miguel's. They tapped their glasses together and took a sip. As Kai brought his glass to his lips he felt Miguel curl a piece of his hair behind his ear, pausing for a moment.

Stunned, Kai removes the glass from his lips to gaze towards Miguel and into his perfect blue eyes.

"Gorgeous," Miguel whispers.

Kai was gobsmacked. He watch in a stunned daze as Miguel removes the glass that was in his hand, setting it aside before gently taking his hand in his own. He was pulled to his feet and before he knew what was happening, he was pulled into Miguel's strong arms. He rested his hand on Miguel's broad shoulder as the blond gently cradles his other hand. Miguel's arms slips down his back to wrap around his waist, undoubtedly bringing their bodies closer together.

Together they began to slowly move with the music, letting the soft melody fill their ears. Miguel smiled gently down at Kai as they both lean forward, their foreheads resting against each others. Kai looks up into his eyes and found himself returning the smile with a sincere one of his own.

The music change into a deep, romantic song, the words in Spanish but Kai was able to make out the words. The lyrics spoke of someone who has never experience love before but finds themselves falling for someone who would be considered perfect.

Kai couldn't help but mentally note how appropriate the song was at this point in time.

The hand that Miguel was gently cradling within his own was softly placed on his chest, his own hand slowly slipping up the curve of Kai's arm, shoulder, neck, jaw to flutter over his soft lips. On a tiny gasp, those lips parted and Miguel found them incredibly inviting.

His eyes fluttered shut as Miguel gently ran his fingers along his jaw line, imperceptibly moving his face towards his. Then, at long last, their lips came together, immediately the kiss was deepened and they stop moving as the passion increased.

Miguel entangles his fingers within the two tone hair, immediately pulling Kai deeper into the powerful kiss as he felt strong, slim arms wound themselves around his neck.

Their lips move hungrily against each others as their tongues dance and stroke over the others, bringing forth moans from the both of them. After a few more heated caresses, they reluctantly parted, their breathes coming in short gasps.

"Miguel…" Kai gasps, his eyes wide slightly with confusion.

Miguel leans forward and softly presses their foreheads together again. "I want you so much," he whispers, his eyes slipping close.

Kai remove his hands from Miguel's neck to gently cup his face, his eyes slipping close as he spoke briefly against the red lips. "I want you, too," he then kiss his cheeks, his nose and his eyes. He could feel the hitch in Miguel's breathing as the fingers in his hair brought their lips together again.

This kiss was as passionate and unsparing as the first. The kiss was broken on a moan as Miguel began his assault on the delicate neck. Kai threw his head back as the greedy lips flittered over his skin, his breath constantly hitching in his throat.

"Miguel," Kai gasps, withering under the overwhelming assault. He ache against the strong body, his mind just barely acknowledging the heat and undeniable desire that Miguel had for him. He wanted more, more than what Miguel's talented lips could offered him at this moment.

He wanted, needed, Miguel, right here, right now.

He managed to gather whatever wits he had left to whisper into the perfectly tanned ear. "Bedroom, now."

* * *

I was going to make this a fairly light story, but what the hell.

Next chapter: A light little lemon for everyone to enjoy!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thank you all for reviewing! (Glomps everyone she sees)

* * *

Hand-in-hand, the two of them made their way upstairs and into Miguel's bedroom, the journey was slow however as the two of them would often stop to share passionate kisses, the need to have the other close was overwhelming and they were glad when they finally reach their destination.

The bedroom was large, with a big bed in the middle that overlooks the shimmering waters below. When Miguel went across to draw the curtains Kai said impulsively. "No, leave them. Let's make love under the full moon."

Miguel gave Kai a penetrating glare, understanding the complex reasons behind his suggestion. "All right," he said, and came back to him, his face intent but also soft, his eyes holding a lick of flame.

Kai cups his cheek and jaw, his fingers exquisitely excited by the smooth texture of his skin.

They kiss, body to body, and kiss again, slowly finding their way to the bed, dapple with shadows of trees outside. In the bright, moonlight filled room, on the wide bed, Miguel showed Kai how restrain he could be, with what leisurely skill he could reduce Kai to an elemental hunger, everything forgotten as tides of sweet fire poured through them and around them, linking them in an unbreakable union.

Miguel worshipped Kai's chest with his mouth and his fingers and his words, he encourage Kai to run his hands over his sleek fine skin, through his hair to make himself familiar with the hard swell of his muscles, the long thoroughbred lines of his body, that from now on he'd be able to recognize Miguel by touch alone.

Joyously, Kai discovers his particular taste; salty, with a secret flavor that was the mysterious component in his scent, the flavor of love, Kai thought as he bit delicately along his collarbone.

Desire worked its powerful enchantment within Kai until his breathing caught in his throat and whimpers, unable to tell Miguel what he wanted, so lost to time and place that all he retained of those moments was the moon and lean, powerful body with heated strokes.

Miguel's hand touch Kai's waist, the shallow indentation of his navel, slid across the flat of his stomach and at last found the eager, anticipating centre of his hunger, stroking him inside and out.

Sensation streak through him; gasping, Kai arched himself against that remorseless hand, and Miguel said deeply. "Yes, that's it…"

Mighty in his readiness, Miguel move over Kai, and with one slow thrust united them, following his slick pathway home. For a fraction of time Kai balanced on the edge of pain, but it vanished, fled into limbo of the past, and he took Miguel into him, enfolding him, enclosing him in his loving heat.

Until then they had both been careful - almost respectful - in their caresses, even while the unbearable pressure was building. But, as though that joining were some password to a realm of pure sensation, from then on they forgot caution.

Miguel withdrew and drove into Kai again and again, and Kai responded in kind, his hands gripping his back to hold him close, his body rising to meet and match the force of Miguel's, a knot of sensation growing and growing, tightening into a patch of anticipation until at last he was overcome with waves of incredible delight spreading through him. His body shudders fiercely as he spills his essences.

Almost immediately Miguel too found that place of incredible sensation, and flung his head back, his tone body made rigid by taut, consuming passion as he reach ecstasy and pours himself into Kai.

Coming down slowly, gently, they laid in silent bliss. Kai lifts a lax finger to push a strand of sweat darkened hair back from Miguel's brow. Miguel held his hand against his mouth and kissed it.

As their breathing quieted the noises of the beach returned - the soft purring of the waves.

"What happens now?" Kai whispers.

"You can stay here with me," Miguel replies.

Kai remains silent for a moment. Could he stay here with Miguel? Doing the night shift with him again? Leave team G revolution to their tour and stay here? Could he do that?

Yes, yes he could.

"Yes," Kai said. Miguel smiles and brought their lips together once again, surrendering themselves to their bodily appetites.

… … … … …

A month has passed since their first magically night together and many more soon followed. The rest of Kai's teammates were shocked to say the least when Kai announced that he would be staying here with Miguel and helping his family with the restaurant. And they were completely flabbergasted when he told them that he and Miguel were together now.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Hilary squealed at how cute they would be, which caused the others to snap out of their own shock induced trances to congratulate him. Tyson sulk through most of it but in the end, being the good sport that he is, offered his congratulations to the new couple.

G rev decided to continue on their tour, promising to return sometime later to see how things were going. Afterwards Miguel felt a little guilty about keeping Kai here with him, but Kai told him to be patient in a few months time he'll get all of Voltaire's belongings and they will never have to work again.

Kai smiles when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind as he went about locking the front door. He quickly clicked the door shut and turn around just as he was pinned to the door behind him. Lips immediately covered his own and he was pulled into a soul searing kiss.

Kai let Miguel's mouth ravish his own while his mused lightly if life held anything else. "I love you," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you, too," Miguel replied.

* * *

It was a really light lemon, wasn't it? Sorry if it seems a little short, I was going to update this a couple of days ago, but work is serious starting to annoy me. Have you ever worked with someone so egotistical and obnoxious that they believed everything they say is right and that if you disagree, when then you're an idiot? Oh, (seethes) that narcissistic bast-

Kai: Mel, enough, I don't think they want to know.

Of course, yes, sorry about that, he just gets me so mad. I hope you enjoyed the fic none-the-less. I'll make up for the crappiness of this chapter with a oneshot lemon. I'll probably do that tomorrow.

Please review.


End file.
